nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaz: Delivery Troubles - 7/18/15
'Participants' Geikami Kazuki 'Title: Kaz: Delivery Troubles' KazukiGeikami: -The very next day after the trouble on the fishing Kazuki was looking for an easy mission maybe one he could do by his self. Kazuki pondered this for a moment seeing as he hadn’t done a mission by his self for a while ever since he met Kazuko and Ryuu. It wasn’t something that he minded doing missions with his team mates but it’s good to do things on your own every once and awhile. Kazuki unravel his bandages around the gash he received during the mission the other day. The wound didn’t look as bad as it did when it first happened but Kazuki thought it best to change the bandaging to make sure the wound was clean. He took what he learned form when Kazuko, Ryuu and Unura helped out at the hospital and applied it to keeping his wound clean. Kazuki just needed to finish getting his gear on, he was already mostly dressed his fingerless black metal plated cloth gloves already pulled tightly up his hands. A new pair of baggy black cargo shot pants. Kazuki quickly pulled his hood-like coat over top of his head and face not that his face was all that visible due to the dark blue Re-breather mask. His messy cobalt messy hair only became more so after pulling the coat-like hoodie over his head. Kazuki put his Amegakure headband back in place around his upper left arm pulling it tight against his hoodie-like coat before tying it. Kazuki put back around his waist his black and blue pouches which contained all of his various ninja tools such as his one hundred stacks of one thousand light blue colored paper one scroll which had other tools sealed inside last but not least twenty explosive tags. Kazuki finished up by placing his black open toed shoes that still had his onyx black metal shin guards attached but attached loosely on his feet first starting with the right shoe then the left. Kazuki Bent down slightly and began to tighten up each side of his shin guards making sure they weren’t going to fall off or move. Kazuki quickly stood back up and reached out ward his right hand placing it on the door knob of his apartment’s door quickly turning it as he pushed outwards opening the door only to step through the door way in a speedy manor. He quickly shut the door behind him in doing so locking it then he turned and jumped up on the black metal banister that was attached to the stairs that led down to the first floor of his apartment building/ Placing his butt on the banister he quickly slid down to the bottom within the matter of a few seconds hopping off at the end and landing without a sound right at the main door. Just like upstairs in his apartment he quickly opened the last door leading to the main street of Amegakure and started to make his way to the mission board. The sky’s around Amegakure was the same as always that storm cloud grey with rain like tears falling from them. It took little time for his hair to get drenched from the rain giving his cobalt blue hair a slightly darker tint. In not time Kazuki was standing before the mission board located just outside Amegakure tower. His Amber eyes began to scan the board for an easy task to accomplish when he stumbled upon a Mission just as it was being placed up on the mission board by a local business man asking for help in finding out why their deliveries were not making it to the right places. Kazuki reached up with his right hand and pulled the C rank mission off the board and tucked it into his pocket. – “Hey no need to post this up…I’ll take the mission..” - Kazuki talked loud enough so that the business man would have heard him seeing as how he had already started to walk off after placing the mission up on the board. – KazukiGeikami:*I guess first things first* - Kazuki thought to his self before pulling on the paper the mission was written on once more to take a look to see what route this delivery person was taking. He wanted to see if he could run into him if he was out and about. Kazuki began traveling down the delivery path that was stated in the mission notes. Kazuki thought it best for him to walk calmly down the normal routes the delivery person took to see if he could find any clues. Sure enough not long down the first path Kazuki noticed that a trail of smaller goods could be seen almost as if someone was dropping them on the street on purpose. The clues weren’t much really anything more than few pieces of wooden cargo boxes. The trail lead him down the side streets of Amegakure ones normal villagers don't head down because of the small amount of light that was given in these areas. Kazuki had no problem heading down these side streets Kazuki normally took these as short cuts anyway.- KazukiGeikami: Kazuki followed the trail for at least thirty minutes before seeing the delivery guy in the flesh. Kazuki noticed two others surrounding the delivery person. Kazuki Amber eyes grew wider as he seen one of the taller males that were around the delivery person shove him violently to the point it caused him to fall to the ground Kazuki reacted quickly to the situation and made the had seal of the tiger. In a quick speed and Kazuki took off in a blur body flickering over to where the delivery person was in-between the two what to Kazuki looked like thugs that seemed to be harassing the delivery person. This most likely wasn't the smartest way of getting involved into the situation but he was here now no going back. Kazuki held his right and left arms to the side his body acting like a shield at this point. In the back of his mind Kazuki thought that this would all end quickly and by his first impressions of teh two thugs they didn't seem like anything special. - KazukiGeikami: Kazuki’s lips parted slowly and spoke in a breathy muffled tone sound of voice Kazuki – “what do we have here….” –Before Kazuki knew it the first Thug went and swung his right hand in the form of a fist widely hitting Kazuki in the right arm. Kazuki pulled his left arm up to cover his right arm seeing as the thug hit him right in the wound from the day before. The wound broke open once again and crimson red began to bleed through the clean bandaging. The sting of the hit and the wound jumped straight up his arm like and electric shock. – Thug: “None of your business blue berry…” – Kazuki took a deep breath as he began to knead wind chakra in his stomach pushing it upwards Kazuki Parted his lips and out it came. A power wind stream pushed past his lips and towards the two Thugs. The wind howled like a savage beast as it struck the two thugs knocking them back while being powerful enough to slice their skin. The two Thugs got up and shook off Kazuki’s violent whirl wind attack. The two Thugs bull rushed Kazuki one earning downward into a spear the other jumped on top of the first Thugs back launching his self-off the first thugs back and charged at Kazuki with a flying down word kick. Kazuki went to make the Hand seal - Tiger – Kazuki body flickered out of the way of the spear but reappeared as the second Thug Kick hit him straight in the chest knocking Kazuki down to the ground. The Thug followed up with a right hook to Kazuki’s chin snapping Kazuki’s head back towards the right. Kazuki’s vision went a little blurry and his eyes shut for a second just after the punch to his chin. Kazuki shook his head from left to right quickly shaking off the hit. Kazuki began to think smarter for a second and began to cast a Genjutsu. Both of the Thugs stopped dead in their tracks almost as if they were frozen in time standing right before Kazuki. Kazuki quickly unzipped his blue and black pouch and pulled out a stack of his light blue paper wrapped together with a black band he quickly snapped the black band and infused his paper with his light blue chakra.- KazukiGeikami: Kazuki flung the paper into the wind which flowed over to the two thugs and within the matter of seconds their entire body was covered in paper just leaving their mouth open but making them unable to move. Kazuki released the Genjutsu and the two thugs fell two the ground with a thud.Kazuki looked around for a higher ranking shinobi. Lucky for him there was one coming out of the shop just as he finished up subduing the two thugs. Kazuki looked in direction of the Jounin and called out to him. – “Hey would you mind taking these two into the proper authorities they attacked this delivery person here…but I managed to incapacitate them.” – The Jounin Nodded quickly to Kazuki and placed his right and left hands one on each of the Thugs. – Jounin: "No problem kid great work…” – The Jounin disappeared in a blur along with the two thugs. Kazuki could only guess that he was using a well-trained version of body flicker to do what he just did. Kazuki made his way back over to the Delivery person and stooped down and began to speak to him. – “You okay? “ – Delivery person: “ yeah sorry I haven’t been able to make my deliveries because of these thugs always catching me and taking the packages.- KazukiGeikami: Kazuki made his way over to the delivery person and helped him back up from the ground, and proceeded to make his way to the business man that posted the mission. It didn’t take them long to make it back to the business man. He was standing by the mission board about to post the same mission request on the board when he spotted Kazuki and the delivery person.- “ Well I found your guy…Seems he was having a bit of trouble with a few thugs preventing him from getting his packages to where they needed….No need to worry I took care of the thugs they shouldn’t be bothering him any time soon…” - Business man: “ Oh I see well I and glad no one really got hurt that bad. – he took a pause before speaking again. –“well I thank you again for all your trouble. “– The business man handed Kazuki a small brown sack that held ten thousand Ryo inside the small brown sack jingled slightly as he handed it over to Kazuki.. – Kazuki: “Thank you...” - Kazuki nodded slightly towards the business man and began to make his way back to his home. Kazuki started to wonder to his self what his other two teammates were up to today and into he would run into them or not. Kazuki was getting used to have those two around Kazuki smiled slightly underneath his re-breather before reaching the door to his apartment building. He quickly unlocked the first door then made his way up the metal stair case and unlocked his apartment’s door. He quickly downgraded what he was wearing tossing off all his gear leaving only his black pants and black tank top and began to address his wound once more. End Results: Kazuki was able to save the delivery person so that he could continue his work. Kazuki also help catch two thugs and bring them to justice.